tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe Television Show Ideas
Ideas are subject to change on this page. There is permission automatically granted by the contributor of this page to edit or post more ideas in as long as it's we don't do this for a living. All those Marvel movies ideas are for the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Let's hope the writers go with our ideas. This is to make them comic book accurate more. Most of the movies are like theatrical. Others are in the works while some are suggestions for movies or television shows. Numbers of movies to 20 or a little more than 20 to come from Post Avengers 4. They are not all in a row like on the years for them or whenever they come out. There are 3 to 4 MCU movies a year. This is for Phases 4 and 5 of the MCU. Maybe 2025 should start Phase 5 of the MCU. Marvel Cinematic Universe Future Products like movies or television shows. Fans could put in ideas like those there are pre Heroes For Hire Movies. Also there are ideas for television shows. · Midnight Sons TV Series (ABC television based on Agents of Shield or NetFlix) Season 1 released in 2021 and season 2 released in 2022 (Other Fans could write in ideas) Villains for the show could be Black Heart, Mephista, Black Out and Mephisto. Maybe in flashback Carter Slade as the Phantom Rider defeats Lilith queen of demons. Ghost Rider defeats all those villains with help of Vengeance. Also in the beginning Blade slays Deacon Frost. Chthon is one of the villains. Blade and Werewolf and the Ghost Rider and created the Midnight Sons as they face Ghost Rider villains with Jennifer Kale on the team. Ghost Rider could tell of Carter Slade’s defeat over Lilith. Blade goes on slaying vampires. It’s that Chthon joins forces with the devil. Blade slays Blackout. It’s Rob Reyes as the Ghost Rider on the team. There should be in season 2 Dracula is the main villain and assembles other villains of Ghost Rider, Blade and other members of the Midnight Sons. § She-Hulk (A Netflix Original or ABC or Freeform as this should be the untitled proposed Marvel show.) Season 1 released in 2021 and season 2 released in 2022 The idea in the She Hulk season finale she defeats the Leader Samuel Sterns but also faces Black Mamba, and Red Hulk as a few villains. Also before facing the leader she faces Constrictor. the beginning Jennifer Walters becomes She Hulk. Maybe the Leader could be the main villain of the first season of She-Hulk and maybe season 2 of She-Hulk there is Red Hulk as a villain or other Hulk villains. She-Hulk show then should could guest star on Agents of Shield with guest villains and Red Hulk. The Leader on that season could be the main villain. Others wise those heroes or villains could guest star on episodes of Agents of Shield future seasons. (Other fans could write in ideas) § Heroes for Hire Miniseries ' (Netflix) (released in 2020)' This could also be the Defenders Season 2. Daredevil, Trish Walker the Hellcat, Luke Cage and Iron Fist recruit She-Hulk and Moon Knight on the Defenders team. The Kingpin is now back in business and rivaled to Lee Owlsey the Owl who wants to kill him for killing his father as he figured it. The Kinpgin has the Enforcers and Paladin working for him. The Kingpin is the main villain of that season. Stick could appear from the afterlife to those who were fighting against the Hand. The new recruits on the Defenders take on the Enforcers while Daredevil takes on Paladin on an episode. They defeat those villains. She-Hulk and Moon Knight for some time join the Defenders team lead by Daredevil, Iron Fist and Luke Cage. She-Hulk and Moon Night with Luke Cage and Hellcat on an episode take on the Enforcers and they defeat them on the episode called "The Enforcers” while there is an episode called “Gang War parts 1 and 2”. It’s in the Hand 2 part at the end Moon Knight fights the Owl and he defeats him. The Owl is arrested as he put back the Hand gathering survivors of the Hand to plot a hit on Wilson Fisk noticing he killed his father Leland. There could be flashbacks when Ikari and his ninjas killed Flame, Wing, Trahn (a woman) and Arrow. They grew up in NYC as did Stick, Shaft and Claw. Master Izo went by Chaste who was the first warrior against the Hand who was believed to be dead all those years as classic ninjas of the chaste are killed. Claw was a pupil of Stick who left the chaste in 2010. There could be showing when Master Izo gave up his eyes in founding the chaste. It's Master Izo that trained Stick to fight. Master Izo hires the original Defenders team along with Moon Knight, She Hulk and Hellcat. There could be an episode called Return of the Hand. Master Izo was long ago born and raised in China and went globe trotting. Master Izo was thought to be dead all those years after shot off of a cliff by a hand ninja Tyler. Claw at Matt Murdock’s apartment building kills Tyler a woman that was from the season 2 finale of Daredevil with a stab of his claw in battle. It's the episode guest starring Daredevil before the apartment battle when Brian and Mary are defeated by Daredevil and Iron Fist. Those are the Chaste and hand survivors at Matt Murdock’s apartment just as Daredevil and Iron Fist team with Master Izo and Claw against survivors of the Hand who are working for the Owl. They meet up with Master Izo and his pupil Claw. Claw is an Asian America who grew up in New York City and raised there. Tony Jaa for Claw and Chow Yun Fat should play Master Izo and Donnie Yen as Ikari. There is Tyler a woman played by Maya Rosewood on the Daredevil 2 season finale in Manhattan with Joy Meachum, the Bridge of Spiders Alessa, Scythe, Andrei Veznikov and Grigori. Specialist is also there. Specialist should be shown in Flashback killing Stone. Iron Fist with Master Izo and Claw take them on as do Daredevil and Iron Fist just before Moon Knight fights the Owl. Those are survivors of the Hand who work for The Owl. Master Izo in battle kills Joy Meachum. Daredevil defeats Ikari without killing him. He ties him up. Daredevil and Master Izo talk of Elektra in redemption killed Sophia a drug dealer that worked for Madame Gao. There could be guest villains that are enemies of those heroes and others out of prison or in return. Misty Knight and Colleen Wing fight Jet and Spit of the Wildboys. There could be an episode called Wildboys . Other villains could be Dragon Man, Leap Frog and Mr. Fear working for the Kingpin while the Daughters of the Dragon with the Wildboys could guest star on an episode just as they take on the Wildboys and the Defenders men take on those super villains in league with the Kingpin. The Daughters of the Dragon vs. the Wildboys with Daredevil, Iron Fist and Luke Cage fight Mr. Fear, Leap Frog and Dragon Man. The episode in the season Wilson Fisk the Kingpin faces The Punisher guest starring just as he fights the Kingpin and almost kills him by shooting him on the pier. This should be episode 6 when Daredevil guest stars just as Daredevil faces Bengal while Iron Fist faces Taskmaster while the first episode with the Defenders back and episode 2 of season 2 is called “The Enforcers” while episodes 3 and 4 are the battles of survivors of the chaste vs. survivors of the hand as the Hand survivors work for the Owl in rivalry to the Kingpin. Master Izo and Claw were part of the Order of the Crane Mother. There could be appearances of Stick as a spirit on the show to meet up with Daredevil and Iron Fist. Then an episode 5 called “(other fans could come up with the title idea)”. Episode 6 there are Dragon Man, Mr. Fear, Leap Frog and The Wildboys with the Daughters of the Dragon guest starring. Episode 7 Moon Knight and She-Hulk fight Ammo and Bullet with guest starring Crossbow as Daredevil faces him just as the Kingpin is to have appearances in that episode with other guest villains. Maybe Episode 8 called be called Assassins and Kingpin hires Typhoid Mary and Bullseye if they are no on the season 2 of Jessica Jones or Season 3 of Daredevil just as Luke Cage and Hellcat face those 2 Daredevil assassins while Daredevil faces Bushwhacker. Dolph Lundgren should play Bushwhacker. Also if Barracuda and the Russian aren’t in the Punisher season 2 then they could guest star as well. DMX as Barracuda. Iron Fist takes on the Russian while Moon Knight takes on Barracuda. This is the season 2 finale when the Punisher meets with the Defenders founding members in the end of that episode stating that he killed Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin. · Moon Knight series · Ghost Rider series · MCU Fantastic Four series Kang the Conqueror as the main villain. There could be a beginning battle with Mole Man and his minions as the villains just as the FF defeats them. There are soldiers of Kang. In the end they face Kang. They defeat him Kang is arrested. Susan Richards is in love with Reed Richards. Dr. Doom should be shared by both Fox and Marvel as there is to be a Doctor film and Silver Surfer film by 20th Century Fox. Susan Richards gets engaged to Reed Richards. There is the Puppet Master as the main villain. His step daughter Alicia Masters is in love with Ben Grim who is the thing. She's been blind all of her life. The Fantastic Four take on the Puppet Master as the main villain. Those people are being controlled by the Puppet Master. Also they face Molecule Man and The Wizard as the main villains. They take them on after the Puppet Master is arrested. Susan Richards and Reed Richards get married in the end. If they ever go Fantastic Four Season 2 the main villain should be Machinesmith with other villains being Titania, Tyrant (built by Machinesmith), Diablo in earlier in season 2 with Heather Moon. They defeat all those villains and maybe Mole Man could re accur. Maybe Dr. Doom in the crossover of Star Wars could trying to bring back the Separatists. Their son Franklin is born in the season finale. Category:Disney Category:ABC Network Category:ABC Studios Category:Netflix Category:Marvel Comics